1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to valves, particularly fluid conduit valves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The usual types of conduit valves make no provision for responding to fluid back pressure in the conduit when the conduit is closed. Accordingly, whenever substantial fluid back pressure is present, a strain may be placed on the conduit, particularly where the conduit is of flexible resilient material, such as rubber, plastic, or cloth hosing or the like. Moreover, in situations where substantial variations in up stream fluid pressure may occur, the usual types of valves provide no adequate means for making adjustments to compensate for the same or to permit pressure balancing upstream and downstream of the valve to avoid conduit bursting.